Secrets Of His Home
by Marblez
Summary: SLASH. I suck at summarys but simply Guy isn't loved at home, but luckily he is loved in the Duck's. But what happens when his step-dad goes too far? AdamGuyCharlie
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these characters or even the basic idea as so many people seem to do it. Oh well. Adam/Guy/Charlie ok? **

**Secrets**

**Charlies POV**

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Averman askes. I shrug, still ever so slightly depressed after breaking up with Linda, OK so I had good reason since I just figured out I'm Bisexual and swing more towards men than women but I still feel slightly depressed about how she agreed with me! She even said that if I hadn't done it she would have!

"Well, I'm grounded so I'll be doing nothing," Guy says calmly. He's alway's getting grounded by his step-dad so it's not new knews, but I have noticed hetries to stay away from his home as much as possible, literally only going there to sleep. I can't figure out why though.

"I'm going out with Davey," Connie said, I swear that was an evil glint in her eye! Davey is the tall swimmer guy she'd dumped Guy for. Now if Guy had been any other guy he'd have retorted at least, maybe even been nasty to Davey but he did nothing...at all...not even a single complaint.

"Well, unless we can crash at someones us boarders are stayin' here," Russ said cheerful as ever, managing to relieve tension built by Connie, even though none of it was coming off Guy.

"My dad's invited some people over so I'm as good as grounded," Adam said sadly. Poor Adam, he was always stuck at home attending posh dinners and parties that he hated with a passion.

"Lucky you Cake-Eater," Russ says happily. Julie was about to speak when Connie squeeled loudly before running over to her boyfriend and kissing him. Personally I don't know what she see's in him, he's not that cute. I'm amazed that even that doesn't get a reaction out of Guy, he just calmly carries on eating his lunch.

Now he is just one guy I can't figure out.

**Adams POV**

I'm worried about Guy, sure ever since we met he was the quietest guy I know but now it's worse. I think it's to do with Connie, only he doesn't seem that bothered about her. He does however seem bothered about going home, he alway's does. I pull him to the side on the way to Maths.

"Guy? Can I talk to you quickly?" I ask.

"Sure, it's only Maths. Doesn't matter if we're late," I'm about to point out it does matter but decide to focus on the more important things at hand.

"Guy, why are you not keen to go home?" He looks startled for a moment before regaining his composure.

"What do you mean Adam? I'm quite happy to..."

"Guy you can trust me, you know that. I've seen how you flinch when we talk about our parents or about going home. The others haven't really noticed but I have, what is it?" I asked, giving most of the evidence I have noticed. All of a sudden he seemed to deflate infront of me and a hollow look filled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll admit I'm not looking foreward to a weekend at home but it doesn't matter why Adam. Let's get to class," with that he walks off, leaving me pondering until I realize I'm rather late for class and rush off.

A/N There we go, bet you can guess why he don't wanna go home eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada owned by me. Reposted chapter because of minor hitch...i said Guy didn't know his father but later he says he's in prison so I've changed like a single sentence.

Secrets

Chapter Two

**Guys POV**

How did he know? I don't show it that much do I? It's not like I don't have good grounds not wanting to go home...one day I'm not going to come back and it won't be because I'm ill. No, I'll be dead.

Yeah you heard right, dead. I go home in the evenings and at weekend and come back with cuts and bruises covering my body. And do you know the reason? The simple little reason? I'm a bastard, a child born out of marriage. I'll explain.

My mum fell in love with my 'dad' when they were in school and when he found out she was pregnant he promised to stay with her. Well not going into details when I was born he decided he didn't like being a father, got drunk, killed a man and is in prison for manslaughter. Well then when I was 3 my mum met Steve, now my step-dad. Of course they had kids too, Nathaniel and Zechariah, Nathan and Zach. Now Steve has never liked me and when he found out that I was to play for America and then got into Eden Hall he started to beat me. I think he's actually hoping I'll either die or run away. I am contemplating the second choice.

"Hey Guy?" Oh it's Charlie.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"How are you getting home?" he asked. I realised I must have been stood at the gates while I was thinking through my troubles.

"Oh, I'm walking," I tell him.

"Get the bus with me," he says, oblivious to the fact that I have no money, as I don't get an allowance. I shake my head and smile at him before starting the very long walk home. "See you on Monday!" He calls behind me and I turn to wave at him before continuing.

As I walk it gets dark and by the time I actually managed to get to my house I can only see my way by the street lights. I take out my key and let myself in. Zach's in the hall on the phone and he punches me roughly as a pass him. My mums in the kitchen cooking and she says hello to me as I go up to my room to drop off my school bag. Nathan was in his room having a fag and came out with the express purpose to hit me.

"Fucking fag," he snapped before leaving. Oh yes, did I forget to mention that I am gay? Well I am and that's why I don't give a fuck that Connie dumped me. I'm putting my school stuff away when my step-dad opens the door. I cringe, knowing what was coming next, a thorough beating for in my view no reason what so ever.

**Adam's POV**

I hate Monday's, they are horrible. For starters we have before school practise and then we have school, murder. Everyone changes in a sleepy haze, except for Guy who sits and does nothing but flinch. Something's wrong. The others file out onto the ice but I stay behind, hidden from Guy's sight.

He begins to change slowly, flinching as if every movement caused him pain. And then Adam saw why as Guy pulled off his shirt, ugly black bruises covered his back and chest, along with red welts and cuts. None were on his face or anywhere that would usually be visible, enforcing the fact that this had been no accident.

"Germaine!" Orion snapped as he walked towards the room. Guy frantically tried to pull his shirt on before Coach Orion saw him. He just managed in time. "Hurry up and get on the ice, you too Banks," he said, noticing me in the shadows. Guy's fearful gaze found mine as Orion left. I sighed.

"Guy…"

"Don't Adam, just don't," he was now trying to get his pads on. I sat next to him and placed my hands over his, stopping his movements.

"Who did it Guy?" I asked kindly.

"Who did what?" he asked, trying to seem innocent. I sighed and moved one hand to press lightly on his shoulder, but even that lightest press made him cry out.

"That," I told him, taking his hand again. He was shaking, his breathing getting quicker and I was shocked when tears fell from his eyes.

"Please Adam, just leave it," he breathed. I shake my head, I can't just leave it. "Please Adam, it's not important."

"Not important?" I thunder. "Are you trying to tell me that you being beaten isn't important?"

**Guy's POV**

I flinch when Adam shouts and I can't help it, it's an automatic reaction. The tears falling from my eyes actually sting but I can't stop them. I'm shaking and each shake pulls on bruises and cuts and welts from the cane my step-dad had suddenly started using.

"I'm sorry," Adam said calming, taking deep breaths, "I shouldn't have snapped like that…but Guy, I'm your friend. You know you can trust me." I know I can, but… Well I can't tell him now anyway because Coach is shouting for us to hurry up.

"I'll tell you later," I told him quietly. He makes me promise before he helps me into my hockey gear and we go out onto the ice. We're playing a practise game and as soon as I am put in I get checked into the boards. Oh fuck! The pain was so bad! But if I showed it everyone would know so biting my lip I pulled myself up and continued playing, trying to ignore the feeling of blood dripping on my back from re-opened cuts.

"Put some effort in Germaine!" Orion orders. I bite back a snappy comment and just ignore the pain, the terrible pain.

**Adam's POV**

I watched as Guy fell down again, I think it was something like the fifth time in the last 5 minutes. His face was a mask of pain as he scrambles up but just as he manages Fulton knocks him down again (by accident). He struggled to his feet but I think coach has had enough.

"Alright, hit the showers everyone! But Germaine, stay," Guy stays behind as everyone files out but I stay at the door, waiting for Guy who was now being shouted at by Orion,

"What was wrong with you out there Germaine! This is the worst you've ever played! We are lucky it was only a practise and not an actual match! If you don't buck up your playing at tomorrows practise you are benched! Oh, and one more thing, your Maths teacher and your History teacher have informed me that on your last tests you just scraped a C. Now I know that is what you need to compete but I expect B's or better, would you care to give an explanation of this?"

Guy's shaking, that can't be good. I've noticed with Guy, when he's in pain, he gets angry.

"Bench me for all I care!" And I was right. "Yes I'm about 2 marks away from failing History and Maths but who cares? Not me! I don't give a flying fuck! I don't have time to study what with Hockey and my dad beat…being a complete arsehole so I'm sorry if I don't meet up to your sad little standards!" Wow, when Guy goes, he goes in style. Orion actually looks shocked.

"You have no right to talk like that Germaine," Orion says amazingly calm, well at least I'm amazed, this just seems to make Guy angrier. He pulls off his helmet and for a moment I think he was going to hit Orion in the head with it but luckily settles for throwing it at the glass surrounding the rink. There are tears falling from his beautiful eyes and what looks like a splash of blood up the side of his neck, wait! Blood? He was bleeding!

"No right?" he asked, a suddenly wild look in his eyes. "You don't know anything about rights you arrogant self centred bastard! Right's don't matter to me." His stick and gloves followed hit helmet, the stick coming close to hitting Orion's arm. "So just leave me the fuck alone coach, and if you want to bench me I'll save you the trouble and quit first."

"What is wrong with you Germaine?" Orion asked kindly, blocking Guy's way to the changing rooms. Orion looks genuinely concerned to me.

"Nothing. Nothing you hear? NOTHING!" Guy screams and I watch in shock as his body seems to crumple and he falls to the ice unconscious.

"GUY!"

A/N there we go.


	3. chapter 3

Disclamer: Sadly I don't own this although I often wish I did.

Secrets

Chapter Three

**Adam's POV**

I didn't realise it had been me that had cried out until I was crouched on the ice next to Guy's unconscious form. Bloods staining the collar of his jersey and dripping onto the ice. Orion's crouched at his feet.

"Help me carry him to the bench," he ordered. I nodded and we struggled to carry him over to the bench. When we lay him on it he groaned in pain. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know Coach, but in the changing room I noticed some cuts on his back," I had to tell him something, but that doesn't mean I have to tell him my suspicions that Guy's dad is beating the crap out of him.

"Help me get his jersey and pads off," Orion ordered. Hmmm, my dream, stripping Guy down...ok completely ruined by the fact that he's unconscious and hurt. We pull of his jersey and his pads and I'm almost sick. His t-shirt is nearly drenched with blood! How much had he lost. "Oh my god. Go get someone to send for an ambulance, quick."

I charge off as quick as I can and luckily everyones still in the changing room. They all look at me surprised. I'm shaking badly and I think I may have been crying.

"Banks?" Charlie.

"Charlie, oh god, go and call for an ambulance! Guy's collapsed, he's covered in blood, it's..." the sick feeling return's and I blanch, covering my mouth with my hand. Charlie snaps into action, charging from the room. Someone's arms go around me and lead me to the toilet where I empty my stomach. I look up into Julie's face. "I need to get back to him."

She comes with me and we find Orion now jacket less pressing his jacket to Guy's back. Without thinking I pull off my practise jersey and also press it to Guy's back. Julie's in shock, like I was moments ago.

"Who did this to him?" Orion demanded.

"His dad...I think," I admit. Orion swore, the first and probably the last time i would ever hear him using words like that!

**Julie's POV**

Blood, that's all I can see, drips on the ice, on the floor, on the bench, on the t-shirt on the floor, one Orion's and Adam's hands. I can't breathe properly, I start to shake. I don't know what's wrong with me. I start to gasp, I can't breathe, my heads spinning. I see Adam's worried gaze as he watches me before I collapse in a dead faint.

**Adam's POV**

Julie's fainted but I can't leave Guy to go and see if she's alright. Guy's so pale, we can't seem to stop the blood. If the ambulance doesn't get here soon he's going to bleed to death! Just as this thought crossed my mind the ambulance people rushed in. Thank God, hold on Guy. Hold on.

A/N There we go. Do you know what I just found out. I wa son a Mighty Ducks sight and there was a pic of Scooter and the caption said 'Gunner with short hair?' and i thought it was a joke until I watched the credits (quite normal for me I assure you) and it's true! They are both play by Scott Whyte!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own this (bet you hadn't guessed that already!)

Secrets

Chapter Four,

**Bombay's POV**

It's been two days since the...incident and now I, as Mrs Germaine's chosen lawyer am here to talk with Guy. To say I'm not looking foreward to this conversation is an understatement. Guy's on painkillers and heavy medication so he might not even be coherant but I need to 'get the ball rolling' as the saying goes.

"You may go in now Mr Bombay," the nurse tells me. I smile and stand, picking up my suitcase. When I enter the private room I nearly flinch at my first sight of Guy. His face must be the only part of him that 's not bruised or wrapped in bandages, also his wrists in plaster.

"Hello Guy," I say quietly.

"Hey Coach," Guy barely mumbled, not looking at me.

"I'm here to begin the investigation so that we can prosecute your step-father," I say quietly. Guy flinches and looks at the window. "I'm sorry Guy but it must be done."  
"I know," Guy sighed and turned his head back to me. There was a strange look in his eyes, one of pure sadness, I felt so horrible being about to ask these questions. "Better get it over with, fire away."

"Was it your step-father who..." I searched for the right phrasing.

"Beat the shit out of me? Yes it was him," Guy answered bluntly, actually I'm a little shocked at how blunt he was. I continue with the questions and he answers each one with such carelessness I wonder if he' putting it on.

"When did it begin?"

"When Nathanial was born."

"Was it as bad then?"

"No."

"When did it get to this stage?"

"When we won the Junior Goodwill games."

"What's the worst he's ever done to you?"

"Thrown me down the stairs."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Couldn't be bothered."

"Were you afraid?"

"Of course I was bloody afraid! What do you think I am stupid!" He stopped himself from ranting I noticed.

**Guy's POV**

I know he is doing his job and means well but he's bringing back memories, memories I want to forget, to bury, to erase! No1 I don't want to think of them! I don't want to! I won't!

"What happened to your father?"

"Huh?"  
"What happened to your real father?"

"In Prison for manslaughter."

"Oh." He seems surprised, as if he didn't know that already. Huh, a likely story.

"Who did he kill?" Bombay asked.

"Dunno, never asked." He's making notes, probably telling himself to search that up.

"Can you describe an average day?"

"Well, I'm woken up by him demanding breakfast, I cook it then blade to school."

"Do you have breakfast?"

"No. I go to school and practise. I get home. He thinks up an excuse to beat me and does so. I cook tea, get another beating if he doesn't like it, go to bed."  
"How much of your tea do you eat?"

"A small plateful if he's in a good mood, if not whatever I can grab." Bombay looks sick, well I guess it could make someone sick. Infact just thinking of my life is enough to make anyone sick, even me.

A/N Isn't this getting depressing. Now what do you think should happen, obviously step-dad to prison but what about Guy? Should he start smoking etc? Tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This may shock you to learn but i don't own, if you hadn't figured that out by now then your pretty stupid.

Secrets

Chapter Five,

**Charlie's POV**

The Duck's are all sat in the Dean's office. I myself am sat between Adam and Connie. Bombay, The Dean and Orion are sat oposite all of us. We're here to answer Bombay's questions to help him prosecute Mr Germaine.

"Have any of you noticed bruises on Guy's body since you've knon him?" Bombay asked.

"I have," Adam said quietly.

"Me too," well of course Connie would have, they did go out.

"I did," Dwayne said...hey wait Dwayne.

"Couple of times," Fulton admitted, Portman nodded.

"I just thought they got them from Hockey," Ken mumbled. It seems only me Julie, Luis, Goldburg, Averman and Russ didn't notice them. That makes me feel like a great friend, note the sarcasm.

"Could you tell me when and how frequently?" Bombay asked. He had a tape recorder in his hand, recording everything that was said.

"When we were going out I noticed them, he said he was accident prone or blamed it on hockey. I never realised..." Connie broke off to wipe he eyes on her sleave. I feel quite sorry for, they only broke up a month ago and now he's in hospital.

"I saw bruises on his back in the changing rooms. He'd always wait until everyone had gone to change but I forgot something once and saw," Adam explained.

"When it rained really badly I let him borrow a shirt. When he took his wet one off he was covered in cuts and bruises, he told me it had been some public school kids and not to talk about it," Dwayne said.

"I'd just dropped my brother off at his friends and on the way back I saw guy get thrown down the steps of his house by a man I didn't know it was his dad. When I helped him up and asked what had happened he just made me promise not tell anyone," Fulton said.

"You said a couple of times?" Bombay asked.

"Yeah. Me and Portman were hanging out in the streets, you know just walking and stuff and we saw him sat on the steps of his house bandaging his hands. We asked what had happend and he said he'd trapped them in the door. Well we helped him bandage them up but when I saw the cuts and red marks on his palms I knew they weren't from a door. To me it looked like he'd been caned," Fulton admitted. A hushed silence fell over the group.

"I also saw his arm once had bruises in the shape of a large hand," Portman put in.

"We were all changing once and his shirt got pulled up and on his abdomen were what looks like marks from a belt buckle, he pulled his shirt down before anyone else noticed," Ken told his story. I'm horrified. Everyone's seen obvious signs of abuse and said nothing! If i'd seen them I would have told someone right away. Atleast I'd like to think that's what I would have done.

**Bombay's POV**

I'm horrified to hear all their stories, to think that I was his coach for atleast 2 years and I hadn't noticed! I'd even been to his house once to give him a lift to the airport and his step-dad had seemed nice enough to me. But maybe that was just an act.

"Has Guy ever said anything about his step-father being abusive?" I asked. A collective 'no' was my answer from all but Connie who turned red. "Connie?"

"One time after...yeah...well he was nearly asleep and said he needed to get home or Steve would belt him. I asked him what he meant and he said it was a slip of the tongue. He stayed the night and then the next day he had a black eye and was kind of bent over all day," Connie admitted sadly. I'm as shocked as everyone else. Ok, part of me is shocked that Guy and Connie have actually had sex...they are only just 16 but the other part is that Guy had only once admitted it to anyone and then he'd covered for it. Didn't he want his step-dad in prison?

"He was going to tell me before he collapsed," Adam spoke up quietly, "And he almost let it slip to Coach Orion when he was angry with him."

"Coach? What's going to happen to Guy's step-dad?" Charlie asked.

"The least he'll get is five years, the most thirty. It depends how much evidence I can gather so anything you noticed would be helpful," I tell them. They all nod. "Well, I have to go but if you remember anything, you have my number." I stop the tape-recorder. Oh how I hope I can make that bastard pay for what he's done to Guy.

A/N There we go, how long do you thing the step-dad should get? Should Nathan and Zach blame Guy for their dad being arrested?


	6. chapter 6

Disclamer: I don't own this (bet you hadn't guessed that already!)

Secrets

Chapter Six,

**Guy's POV**

There's an angry silence in the court room as the case is presented against Steve. I'm sat with the Duck's, I know I'm going to be called as a witness but I really don't want to be. I'm just trying to forget...

"Did you or did you not beat your step-son?" Bombay asked. He was the prosecuter.

"I never went farther than what the law allows," Steve lied.

"You sent him to hospital!" Bombay snapped.

"That wasn't my fault. It happened at hockey, that probably caused it," Steve looked directly at me and i could read the threat in his eyes. Oh God, what am I going to say when I'm up on the stand, I'm so afraid of him I'm seriously going along with what he says.

"I have here the hospital's diagnosis of Guy's injuries. Belt marks to the back and cheast, multiple bruises all over his body, a fractured wrist," Orion had been angry about that one, I hadn't told him I'd hurt my wrist, now it's in a cast, "Marks from a cane on his arms and shoulders and a deep cut down his back. How can you say you stayed within the laws limitations when the evidence obviously points against that statement."

"I didn't do those," Steve snapped and I flinched, yes I actually flinched. The jury look furious. Seems their on my side. I don' really pay attention to the rest of his questioning except that he lies about everything, and here was me thinking you had to tell the truth in court.

"You may step down Mr Germaine," the judge said coldly. "Mr Bombay you may call your next witness."

"Guy Germaine." Fuck. I stand slowly and all the Duck's pat me on the back as I walk up to the witness stand. God help me, I don't know what to say.

**Adam's POV**

He looks so nervous I wish I could take him in my arms and protect him...but I won't because no body know's I swing that way. Or that I fancy the pant's off Guy. Instead I look at him encouragingly as the questions start.

"Guy, has your father ever hit you?" Guy's dad's lawyer asked.

"He's not my father," Good start Guy.

"Your step-father then?"

"Yes."

"How badly?"

"He...I..." Guy's shaking badly and he can't seem to think. His step-dad's glaring at him from where's he's sat. "It...He..." Guy gives a terrified glance at him step-dad and then at the floor before taking a deep breath and looking at the lawyer. "He beat's me until I'm unconscious." His step-dad growled quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't know why, he just does," Guy refuses to look up.

"Do you have any evidence to support your accusation?" the lawyer is such a bastard!

"The bruises on his face?" Charlie thunders from his seat. Fulton put a hand over his mouth, good old Fulton.

"Do you have any evidence that he has done anything more than is legally allowed?"

"I-I collapsed..." Guy stuttered.

"At Hockey, isn't it a plausable explanation that you hockey practice could have been the cause of that?" the Lawyer asked.

"I don't know, m-maybe."

"Haven't passed out because of hockey before?"  
"Yes b-but..."

"Well what makes this time any different to then?"

"Objection your honour. Guy has never been taken to hospital from Hockey injuries before. And the hospital report states that there were deep belt wounds in his back," GO BOMBAY!

A/N There we are, bastard of a lawyer eh?


End file.
